


Never Have I Ever

by Jbee



Series: Gates of Askr: Year One [17]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24256087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jbee/pseuds/Jbee
Summary: The spring rains have kept the Order of Heroes in the castle with little to do. To keep spirits high Kiran decides to hold a small gathering in her room.
Relationships: Summoner | Eclat | Kiran/Multi
Series: Gates of Askr: Year One [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703545
Kudos: 9





	Never Have I Ever

**Author's Note:**

> This series is a collection of short stories driven by the FEH Subreddit Weekly Writing Prompts. First published April 21, 2020. "A freak storm has trapped the Order inside the Castle! How do they pass the time?"

“Hold still, Kiran…” Tsubasa mumbled, grabbing a hand full of blond waves and tugging on the comb.

Kiran winced, trying not to yelp out loud. After all it was her idea to have them over tonight, and she didn’t want to spoil the mood.

The spring rains had taken a turn for the worse. A “one-hundred-year flood” the officials had called it, after most of the streams and rivers in Askr had swelled to the point that the roads were impassable. No one was allowed to leave the castle until the rains let up. Kiran knew it was bad out there for the Queen to make this command, and she knew the Order would have their work cut out for them with the clean-up efforts after the skies cleared.

Tusbasa threw the comb down to her side, “Gah! I give up!” she groaned, “Don’t you ever brush your hair?”

Kiran giggled, standing up and tying her mess of hair up into a bun, “Who has time for that?” she said wrapping her house coat around her waist. Swiftly walking over to the desk, “Does anyone need more?” she asked, as she poured some dark wine into a cup, and walking back over to the group by the fireplace. She had invited a few of her team members over to her room for a “spa night”. She had bought some wine, and sweets, and Sakura had brought some of her aroma therapy oils and creams from the hot springs.

“You mortals worry too much about your appearance…” Sothis told them stretching out in front of the fire place, and tapping the edge of her glass. “If you want someone’s hair to brush, Tusbasa, you may brush mine.” She sighed.

Tusbasa winced at the thought of trying to pull a comb through that green mane, “I am not attempting that, sorry!” she said picking up a small green bottle. “Come on, Tiki, let me paint your nails.” She said reaching out for the small princess’s hand, “I asked some of the mages make this lacquer just for you. It will match your hair colour!” she beamed while the wide-eye dragon princess joined her on the couch.

Sothis scoffed, popping a sweet treat into her mouth and returned to the book she was reading while Kiran filled her glass with the wine she had offered. “Anyone else?”

“Is my brain supposed to feel like it’s melting?” Soren groaned, his eyes were closed and he had his head resting on a pillow in Sakura’s lap as she rubbed his temples with a soothing oil.

“Yes! That’s what it feels like to be relaxed!” Sakura giggled, “Kiran, just half a cup. For _both_ of us, thank-you.”

“Well, I don’t think I like this…” Soren yawned, “How am I supposed to get any work done?”

Kiran walked over and topped up their cups with the wine, “You weren’t supposed to _bring_ any work with you tonight!” she scolded him. “Just your pajamas!”

The rain pelted at the window harder as the wind blew it sideways. A noise she was once so found of, but after 5 days of rain she was growing sick of it. They all were, and after everything Soren had done for her over the past month, she thought they deserved a little rest and relaxation for one night. There was a flash of lightning outside, illuminating the trees, Kiran held her breath and started to count, waiting for the boom of thunder. Just as she heard it begin to roll in the distance, there was hard knocking at her chamber door causing her to jump.

“You invited more people?” Sakura asked, as she continued to work on Soren.

Kiran was confused, she didn’t tell anyone else about the little night she had planned, she didn’t think there was anyone else interested in a spa night.

“Oh no, I might have mentioned it to Nils this afternoon…” Tusbasa confessed, “We had practice together, and after he asked what I was doing later…”

“Oh!? Tusbasa I never would have guessed!” Kiran teased, handing the bottle of wine to Tusbasa, making kissing noises at her before heading to the door.

“Huh? No! Tusbasa exclaimed, as her face flushed red, “It was only one time!” she let slip, raising her hand to cover her mouth.

“Really?!” Kiran cried out, “I was only joking!” she laughed, as she ignored Tusbasa squealing in embarrassment, and pulled open her door, to be greeted with a tipsy Laslow, followed by Nils and Ranulf.

“Summoner! Fancy meeting you here!” Laslow rang out, embracing Kiran with a big bear hug. “We brought gifts!” he beamed before entering the room heading over to join the others by the fire.

“How much have you had to drink?” Kiran asked, concerned about the tipsy duelist.

“Ehh, not that much…” Nils answered for him, handing her a bottle that was almost completely still full of its contents. “Who knew someone of his size could be such a lite weight!” He laughed, walking past her.

“Wait, are you old enough to be…” Kiran began to ask, questioning if the small manakete should even be here.

“I wouldn’t ask that.” Ranulf interrupted her, “Hey, I’m sorry, I tried to stop them from coming over.”

“That’s fine, the more the merrier!” Kiran reassured him.

Ranulf lifted up a basket of various goodies he carried. “But I did bring sandwiches!” he smiled.

“Aww, you’re the true hero of Askr!” Kiran beamed, taking the basket from him. “Oooo ham!” she exclaimed, as they both headed over to the rest of the group.

The small sitting area around Kiran’s fireplace was beginning to get crowded, but she didn’t mind, it felt good to have some of her closest friends here together. There weren’t many times in the past that they got to do this with their busy schedules in the Order. She grabbed a few more empty cups and passed them around to her new guests before settling down on a few pillows on the floor, accepting half of Ranulf’s sandwich as he offered it.

“So, what now?” Saukra asked, putting some of her oils and bottles away.

“Now I might actually get some work done.” Soren coldly replied, getting up to retrieve his books.

“Absolutely not!” Tusbasa cried out, helping Tiki pick something out of the basket to eat, “We are here to relax and have fun!”

“Especially you!” Laslow slurred, pulling Soren by the robes back to the couch. “You have been wound tighter then a top lately!”

Crossing his arms and ignoring the swordsmen, “I happen to find working on tactics fun and relaxing.” Soren grumbled.

“Tactics you say?” Closing her pink leather bound book, and putting it to the side, Sothis finally joined the conversation, “Perhaps we should play a game then?”

“How about “Never Have I Ever”?” Kiran suggested, “Might be a fun way to get to know each other more?”

“What’s that?” Ranulf asked, stretching out beside her. The others in the room looked equally confused.

“OH! It’s a game where we all take turns stating something we have never done, and those that HAVE done it, take a drink! It was very popular at my school!” Tusbasa happily explained, “Well I, ah, use to watch the other students play…” she said looking away, “But I will go first!” Tsubasa sat up straight and cleared her throat, and closed her eyes as if she was about to recite a pledge, “Never Have I Ever cheated on an exam!”

The heroes around the room just looked at each other, no one drinking from their glasses. Tusbasa opened her eyes, a look of disappointment across her face.

“I don’t think this is the right crowd for that.” Kiran gently told her from across the table.

Sitting beside the defeated Tusbasa, Sakura, picked up her glass, “I think I understand how this works, let me try.” She said, putting on a brave face, “Never Have I Ever gotten a tattoo.”

Kiran began to lift her drink up, “Wait, really?” Ranulf asked beside her.

“Yes. And I will have you know that it is very tasteful,” Kiran replied, closing her eyes and not looking at the others, “just maybe not in a very tasteful area…” she added quickly before taking her drink and ignoring the gasps of the others.

“What about you Soren?” Tusbasa asked, “Doesn’t that mark count?”

He grimaced, and turned away from her. “No. I didn’t ask for this mark. I was born with this mark.” He quietly informed the group.

“Where I come from, those born with specific marks have grand powers. I was also born with a mark,” Laslow softly told him, “but it was removed quite a long time ago.” He smiled as he reminisced. “Maybe we are not so different…”

Soren’s eyes widened in disbelief and he nodded, flushing slightly. “It’s my turn.” He quickly became composed, steeling himself and smirking before he made his statement. “Never Have I Ever slept past 9:00 am.”

Everyone in the room exchanged glances and shrugging in agreement, each one taking their drink. “I also have never lost a game…” Soren added smugly, as he watched.

“Ah, I see how this works,” Laslow said, pushing up his sleeves, “Never Have I Ever kiss and told after a date.”

Tusbasa yelped and turned bright red. “It wasn’t a date!” she cried out downing her glass to avoid having to tell her story, while the others laughed at her.

Grabbing the pillow from behind him, Ranulf threw it at Nils, hitting him in the face.

Nils yelped as the pillow hit him and gave Ranulf a dirty look, “I thought us “old guys” were going to stick together?” he grumbled taking his drink, wiping his mouth when he finished. “Okay, I’m next!” He said, “Never Have I Ever…” he sat up straight, keenly eyeing the rest of the room, “transformed just get what I wanted.”

Tiki huffed reaching out for one of the glasses, “It’s the only way I can make Zane stop teasing me…”, her mouth full of cakes. Ranulf quickly intervened, swiping the cup before her small dragon hand could get a hold of it. Downing the liquid in the glass, and putting it back on the table as Tiki sat back and pouted.

“What?” Ranulf casually asked, when he finished. “Everyone knows the sweetest fruits _are_ at the top of the tree.” He laughed.

“Transforming to get what I what?” Sothis piped in, “Never! I get what I want in any form I choose” she announced standing up, and putting her hands on her hips. “I also never loose, and Never Have I Ever been incorrect!”

The others “booed” Sothis, tossing small candies at her in retaliation to her comment. Sothis sat back down in a huff, “I’m not wrong of course.” She grumbled as the others laughed at her, taking their drinks.

“Right, my turn.” Ranulf announced, rubbing his hands together. He closed his eyes and confidently stated, “Never Have I Ever snuck fries off a plate while the other person was not looking.”

The other heroes just sat in total silence staring at him in disbelief. “That’s oddly specific…” Tusbasa questioned.

Kiran sighed, and raised her glass to her face. “I knew it!” Ranulf called out Kiran.

“What? I’m just _testing_ them for you!” she laughed, “Besides, I’m not the only one…” Kiran added nodding to Saukra.

Drinking from her cup Sakura ignored them all, “Maybe not fries, but they never give you enough dessert at dinner, and sometimes you have to take matters into your own hands!” she smirked. “It’s your go Kiran!”

“Oh!” Kiran was having so much fun she hadn’t thought about what she was going to say when it was her turn. She looked around at her friends in the group laughing, enjoying each other’s company and smiled at herself. “Never Have I Ever…” she paused, and the group fell silent, waiting for her to finish her sentence, “been so happy to have such good friends!” she exclaimed proudly, rising her glass to cheers them all.

The group of heroes followed her lead, rasing their cups and cheering in agreement.

Sothis was the only one to reframe from drinking, “This is not how the game is played…” Sothis lectured them, “Which means only one thing…” she smiled, “I win!”

The group of heroes once again booed at her, and throw various small candies at the laughing dragon goddess. They carried on like this late into the night, eating, drinking, sharing tales of their worldly adventures until the sound of the light rain falling outside lulled them to sleep where they sat. Kiran had meant what she said about never ever being this happy before, and she was glad that they had this chance to grow closer together. she smiled to herself as she drifted off to sleep, looking forward to the adventures she would share with them tomorrow.

* * *

_"They’re disgusting Triandra.”_

_”Yes, I agree.”_

_”How can these creatures find happiness is such trivial things? It’s enough to make me sick. Perhaps we should give them all nightmares, which one do you want to start with?”_

_"None of them."_

_"What? Not even the summoner?”_

_"No. It’s too risky with so many of them close by. Their bonds give them strength, even when they travel in the realm of dreams.”_

_”Then what will we tell her?”_

_”Everything we observed here tonight. Come, Plumeria, it’s time to return to our realm. The rains have stopped and the sun is rising."_

End.


End file.
